


I’m trying

by orphan_account



Category: Captain Underpants - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome, its cute, they are sooooo gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After another monster attack (Melvin’s fault), George and Harold are forced to consider that maybe Melvin isn’t that bad. After all, he really is trying.





	I’m trying

After Captain Underpants defeated the latest monster and had turned back into Mr. Krupp, George and Harold were celebrating. Pumping their fists, high fiving, and just generally having a good time. Until Melvin showed up.

“H-hey, I just wanted to say that that was some real quick thinking you did back there, y-you two dund-I mean you two really saved the day.” Me said nervously.

“Yeah, no thanks to you! You created that monster to begin with!” Harold said angrily.

“Hey! I was trying to be nice! And besides it was NOT all my fault, Jessica is the one who put all the hair products in the machine!” Melvin said, internally disappointed that his attempt to be nice had been shot down so quickly.

“You have a point.” Harold said grudgingly.

“I mean, you also made the chemical reversal thingy so I think it balanced out.” George said.

“Yeah, sure.” Melvin said a hint of sadness in his voice.


End file.
